Bêtise empêchée, sentiments avoués
by Itstartwithasmile
Summary: La relation RonLavande prend un tournant plus que décisif. C’était sans compté sur Hermione et Ginny. tome 6


**Harry Potter Fic**

**Titre :** Bêtise empêchée, sentiments avoués.

**Auteur :** Nini of course

**Genre :** comédie romance, action.

**Résumé : **La relation Ron/Lavande prend un tournant plus que décisif. C'était sans compter sur Hermione et Ginny. (tome 6)

**BONNE LECTURE !**

Une jeune femme se dirigeait vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Elle avait de long cheveux bouclés bruns en cascade sur ses reins, ne portait pas son uniforme d'élève de l'école magique de Poudlard mais un débardeur rose, jean et baskets. Un accessoire particulier terminait sa tenue : un holster à baguette attaché à sa cuisse droite, accessoire idéal pour dégainer vite. Cette jeune femme passa le tableau après avoir donné le mot de passe et alla directement vers l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles.

Elle se dirigea directement dans le dortoir des 6ème années et entra dans une chambre. Là elle jeta son sac sur son lit et s'affala dessus à son tour. Elle poussa un gros soupir de lassitude.

-Punaise ! Je n'aurais pas pu supporter une minute de plus en leur compagnie ! _Oh mon Ron-Ron chéri ! Cela a du être dur aujourd'hui… _BEURK ! Je lui aurai collé mon poing dans la figure à cette mijorée avec son ton si roucoulant ! Dur ! Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est difficile de rester sur un balai et de repousser quelques souaffles qui viennent se perdre dans son coin de terrain… Pfff… Je vais te dire moi ce qui est dur ! Mon poing sur ta tête de pot de peinture ! Grrr…

Hermione balança son coussin à travers la pièce d'un geste rageur.

« Rah ! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend moi ! A près tout, il fait ce qu'il veut… Si cette « créature » (pour pas dire autre chose) lui plait et bah tant mieux pour lui ! … … … Mais alors pourquoi ca me mets dans un état pareil ! »

-Oh merde ! J'ai laissé Harry tout seul avec eux ! dit-elle en se relevant vite fait. Oh la bourde ! …Oh et puis zut ! Il saura bien se débrouiller pour filer lui aussi. Lacha-t-elle en retombant sur son lit. La flemme.

Et elle soupira de nouveau. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il lui restait au moins 3 bonnes heures à tuer avant l'extinction des feux. Elle s'assit et ouvrit sa besace pour y chercher son agenda. Lorsqu'enfin elle l'ouvrit à la bonne page, une fille décoiffée fit irruption dans la chambre.

-Hermione ! (celle-ci fit un bond) Viens vite ! Les serpentards attaquent les notres près de la classe des sortilèges !

He –J'arrive !

C'est ainsi que notre préfète préférée se retrouva à courrir à perdre haleine dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Arrivée à un angle, elle laissa filer la messagère et prit un raccourci. Cela valait le coût d'avoir étudier la carte des maraudeurs à chaque fois qu'elle avait pu. Elle connaissait maintenant presque tous les petits passages et autres raccourcis, elle les connaissait si bien qu'elle arriva avant l'autre fille sur les lieux de la bataille. Et comme toujours, il s'agissait d'une bataille Serpentard/Gryffondor, bien qu'Hermione aperçut un blason serdaigle et un autre de poufsouffle. Mais pas le temps d'interprêter les petits détails. Dégainant, Hermione se fraya un chemin à travers les corps de ses camarades et arriva finalement sur le front : tables, chaises, bureaux, pierres aussi jonchaient le sol. « Bataille féminie à n'en pas douter », pensa immédiatement Hermione. En effet, à part 3 garçons étendus ils n'y avaient que des filles qui se « crêpaient le chignon » dans cette partie de l'école. Hermione signala sa présence à ses camarades. Cornélia, une 4ème année, lui fit un rapide topos des dégats abritée derrière un bureau. Voyant le ton de ses propos et l'ardeur qui faisait rage ici, Hermione comprit qu'on avait fait appel à elle en tant que membre de Gryffondor et non en tant que préfète. Hermione jeta un œil par-dessus le meuble et aperçut une longue chevelure rousse deux tables plus loin avant qu'un sort ne l'oblige à se cacher de nouveau. « Ginny. »

He –Qui a commencé ?

Cornélia –Ben en fait… Au début c'était uniquement entre nous, puis des serpentards sont arrivés et ca a dégénéré.

He –Entre nous ?

Cor –Ben ouais. Dit-elle confuse.

He –Bon je verrai ça plus tard. En attendant, faut stopper tout ça. Il n'y a que moi qui a été prévenue ?

Cor –C'est Ginny qui a insisté. C'est elle qui dirige de notre coté.

He –Ok. Humm… Je parierai mon blason que Parkinson est dans le coup.

Cor –Ben comment tu sais ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

Mais Hermione ne lui répondit pas et se faufila pour rejoindre son amie. Au moment où elle s'abritait à la table située entre Cornélia et la rouquine, une serpentard lança un puissant maléfice vers Ginny qui ne l'avait pas vue, trop occupée à stupéfixée une autre. Hermione se leva alors d'un bond et lança un immense Protego devant la table de son amie. Le maléfice rebondit et toucha son auteur en pleine tête, l'assommant. Ginny se retourna surprise. « Hermione ! souffla-t-elle » Celle-ci restait debout au milieu du champ de bataille et avançait plutôt tranquillement, en jugea la rouquinne. « On dirait qu'elle est en colère » songea-t-elle en voyant un muscle de sa joue jouer. Arrivée au No man's land en déviant ou évitant tout sort qu'on lui lançait, Hermione prononça une autre formule qui créa un mur magique qui renvoyait tous les sorts qui le touchait. Les tirs cessèrent aussitôt des deux côtés. Ginny se dit que ce devait être le sort au-dessus du sortilège du Bouclier.

He –Bien ! Maintenant que le silence est revenu, je vous propose deux solutions : Soit vous déguerpissez toutes dans les 30 secondes qui vont suivre, soit je vous assomme. Dit-elle d'un ton ferme, baguette toujours tendue.

Personne n'aurait pu dire si elle bluffait ou non. Grommelant, Parkinson rappela ses troupes et s'enfuit. Une fois sûre qu'il ne restait plus d'ennemi en état de se battre, Hermione abaissa sa baguette et le mur de protection disparut. Un Hourra général parcourut les Gryffondors. Ginny se rapprocha de son amie.

Gi –Merci ! Je ne voyai pas comment m'en sortir cette fois-ci.

He –A ton service. Bon chaque chose en son temps. Faut remettre de l'ordre ici avant que Rusard ou un professeur ne passe par là.

Gi –Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ceux-là ? demanda-t-elle en désignant les serpentards à terre.

He –Et bien… …On va les mettre dans la classe la plus proche. Ils se démerdront après.

On lui obéit. Elle aida à réanimer les gryffondors tombées au cours de l'assaut ainsi que le serdaigle et la poufsouffle qui avaient eu le malheur d'être là au mauvais moment. Hermione hésita un instant mais finit par leur effacer de la mémoire toutes traces de l'évènement.

Gi –Euh… Tu es sûre de toi ? Tu ne leur as pas effacé plus… Enfin je veux dire, tu maitrises ?

He –Ouai… Je crois…

Une guetteuse siffla un air et les filles mirent les voiles. Hermione et Ginny partirent toutes les deux vers la biliothèque qui se trouvait à quelques couloirs et escaliers de là, histoire de se donner une excuse.

He –Bon, si tu m'expliquais ? demanda-t-elle une fois certaine que personne ne les suivait.

Gi –Disons que je me suis disputée avec Harietta Hocliff. Après Parkinson et sa troupe sont arrivées et elles se sont moquées de nous alors, ni une ni deux, on a lançé des sorts. Ca a dégénéré.

He –Vous vous disputez à propos de quoi ? Et puis tu sais, répondre à la provocation de cette manière, c'était pas franchement malin. Soit tu te barres, soit tu la laisses commettre la faute. Il ne faut jamais commencé un duel, surtout si après vous êtes pris par un prof.

Gi –Ouais. Désolée. Mais je supporte pas que ce pékinois fasse des réflexions sur… Tu sais quoi… la richesse familiale.

He –Je comprends. Et avec Harietta ?

Gi –Oh ça. En gros, elle traitait Ron de débauché. Elle disait qu'il ne pensait qu'à ça et c'était uniquement pour cette raison qu'il sortait avec Lavande.

He –Ah ouais pas mal… Evidemment tu ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'elle t'a dit.

Gi –Bien sûr ! Mon frère est peut-être un crétin fini mais il n'est certainement pas ce genre de crétin.

He –Si tu le dis… dit-elle pensivement.

Gi –Tu ne vas pas t y mettre toi aussi ! rétorqua-t-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement.

He –Non ! C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que…

Gi –Que quoi ?

He –Ben à chaque fois qu'ils sont ensembles, on dirait des sangsues ! Toujours en train de se bouffer la figure.

Gi –Ouai bon. N'empêche qu'avec cette rumeur, ca m'a mise hors de moi. Fit-elle en entrant dans une salle de classe vide.

He –Quelle rumeur ? demanda-t-elle en la suivant et en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Gi –Celle qui dit que c'est pour bientôt.

He –Pour bientôt quoi ?

Gi –Humm… Tu sais bien… Le passage à l'acte.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'en revenait pas. Ron et Lavande…ensemble… dans un lit… (ou bien ailleurs à la réflexion)… Hermione refusa de penser plus loin et frissonna.

He –Sans déconner ?

Gi –J'te jure ! Je l'ai appris ce matin et depuis j'ai pas eu le temps de lui en dire deux mots…

Hermione s'assit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. « C'est pas possible ! D'accord, ils sortent ensemble. D'accord, ils sont proches. …Mais à ce point là ? »

Gi –Je sais que c'est pas évident pour toi. Mais tu l'aurais appris un jour ou l'autre alors…

He –Ca va Ginny. C'est juste que… J'ai du mal à les imaginer… tous les deux… de cette façon…

Gi –Ce crétin va faire une énorme boulette et il ne le sait même pas. Ou sinon il fait rudement bien l'autruche !

He –Alors nous sommes d'accord. Cela ne doit pas arriver.

Gi –Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! Je le voyais mal faire ça pour la première fois avec quelqu'un d'autre que t…

Ginny ravala son dernier mot de justesse. Hermione se releva et s'assit sur la table en fronçant les sourcils et croisant les bras, signe d'une intense réflexion. Avait-elle saisit ce qu'elle avait faillit laisser s'échapper ? Ginny taquinait souvent Hermione avec sa relation avec son frère. Mais elle ne cachait pas qu'elle souhaitait les voir ensemble. Mais il valait quand même mieux pas vexer Hermione pour un mot de trop, surtout si elle avait besoin d'elle.

He –Si j'ai bien compris, tu ne sais pas quand « ça » doit avoir lieu ?

Gi –Non.

He –Humm…

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants, faisant angoissée un peu plus son amie. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution. Ginny était plutôt incertaine sur la marche à suivre. La jouer subtile ou carrément lui dire ses quatres vérités en face à son frangin. ?

He –Ok. Ce qu'on peut faire, c'est empêcher lavande de quitter le dortoir le soir. Et ce sans qu'elle ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Comme Ron ne peut pas grimper, on sera tranquille. Et faudrait éviter qu'ils restent trop longtemps seul tous les deux en journée…

Gi –Bon plan.

He –Mouais. Mais faudrait la convaincre, elle ou lui d'ailleurs, de la bourde monumentale qu'ils feraient s'ils… bref. Ca va pas être évident.

Gi –Si tu ne passes pas tes nerfs sur eux, d'ici là. Fit-elle un petit sourire en coin.

He, très ironiquement –Ha ha, très drôle.

Ginny regarda sa montre. 20h40. Elles ne devraient plus tarder à regagner leur tour sous peine d'une retenue. Tout à coup, un frisson la parcourit.

Gi –Et si c'était ce soir ?

He –Impossible. Ton frère dort comme une masse après un match ou un entraînement de quidditch.

Gi –Bien vu. …Mais j'y pense. Il « le » ferait où à ton avis ?

He –Merde le lieu ! J'y avai pas pensé. Humm…Faudrait un endroit où l'on ne risque pas d'être déranger… Une salle de classe c'est trop risqué. La salle sur demande ? Humm…c'est possible… Humm… Quoi d'autre ? … …Rah ! Y a trop d'endroit possibles ! … … Quoi ? fit-elle en voyant la mine moqueuse de son amie.

Gi –Je vois qu'en fin de compte ton cas n'est pas perdu.

He –On ne parle pas de moi mais de ton frère jte signale. Dit-elle rougissant un peu du sous-entendu.

Gi –Mon frère ou toi, c'est la même chose.

He –Je te demande pardon ?

Gi –Non rien. Bon, on ferait mieux de retourner au dortoir.

He –Ouai.

Finalement, Hermione se rendit compte que la popularité de Lavande au sein de la gente féminine gryffondorienne n'était pas aussi élevée que ce qu'elle craignait lorsque plusieurs filles de tout âge vinrent se proposer pour la surveiller et la garder hors de portée de Ron. Seulement, plus le temps passait, plus le couple se doutait de quelque chose. Ron tenta même de questionner Hermione mais échoua lamentablement à articuler sa question et abandonna. Hermione ne fut pas dupe et décida qu'il fallait trouver autre chose. Même Lavande était devenue soupçonneuse :

Lav –C'est dingue ! Ca va faire au moins 2 semaines que j'ai pas pu avoir un moment seule à seul avec mon Ron ! A croire que tout le monde s'est donné le mot ! Humm… Tu ne saurais au courant de rien, par hasard, Hermione ? fit-elle un soir.

He –J'ai autre chose à faire que de me préoccuper que votre couple tienne la route ou non…Maintenant arrête de parler et laisse moi dormir.

Depuis ce soir-là, il lui était plus difficile de faire en sorte que les interventions « fortuites » de ses camarades ne le soient réellement aux yeux de la gryffondor. Mais au moins, Hermione avait la satisfaction de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin que les baisers baveux. Comme notre amie le craignait les choses ne durèrent pas longtemps ainsi. Un soir, Ginny vint la trouver dans une salle de classe vide toute essouflée.

Gi –C'est la cata Hermione ! J'crois qu'elle a découvert le pot aux roses !

He –Je savais bien que cela finirait par arriver. Souffla-t-elle une pointe de résignation dans la voix. Le problème c'est que j'ai rien préparé. …On lui a dit ou elle a deviné ?

Gi –Un peu des deux je pense.

He –Ca n'arrange pas mes affaires tout ça…

Gi –Tes affaires ? fit-elle moqueuse.

He –Ne rigoles pas. On est dans le pétrin jte signale !

Gi –Oui. C'est vrai. Excuse moi.

Elles se mirent à réfléchir toutes les deux à la situation. Ainsi Lavande avait finit par savoir qu'elle l'avait empêchée de coucher avec Ron et donc par la même l'avait dupée. Hermione eut malgré elle un petit sourire en s'imaginant la tête de sa « rivale » en apprenant la nouvelle. « Rivale ? Mais ca va pas non ! Elle n'est pas ma rivale ! Rivale en quoi d'ailleurs ? Hahahaha… ha… ha… » ( rire qui finit nerveux et qui ne convainc personne)

Gi –Juste comme ça, je te rappelle qu'on a une séance de l'AD tout à l'heure et qu'Harry avait prévu de nous faire passer une sorte d'évaluation, ce qui signifie duel.

He –Ah oui ! pouffa-t-elle. Et bien ça sent l'affrontement à plein nez… dit-elle avec résignation.

Gi –Si la chance est avec nous… chuchota la rouquine

He –Tu disais ?

Gi –Rien rien. Répondit-elle sur un air malicieux qui ne convaincu pas la préfète.

Et c'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, nos deux comparses se rendirent à la salle sur demande. Hermione était un peu plus anxieuse que Ginny. Au début de la séance tout se passait bien. Tout le monde s'installait, les retardataires arrivaient et Harry exposait son programme. Et au programme, il y avait bien évaluation sous forme de duel. Il avait décidé que deux d'entre eux se battraient en duel soumis au jugement des autres et lui, mettrait la note finale. Deux duo étaient déjà passés. Ni Hermione, ni Lavande. Et ce que redoutait Hermione se produit : Harry les désigna toutes deux pour le duel suivant. En se levant pour se rendre « dans l'arène » Hermione remarqua le petit sourire de Ginny et en déduit qu'elle devait y être pour quelque chose dans la décision d'Harry et elle ne savait pas sur le coup si elle devait l'étrangler ou la remercier… En tout cas, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se trouver face à face avec sa « rivale » (décidément elle ne trouvait pas d'autre mot pour la qualifier) devant au moins une dizaine de personnes. Hermione souffla un bon coup, dégaina et se mit en position. Lavande, quand à elle, rumina quelque chose et finit par se décider.

Lav –On va pouvoir régler nos comptes maintenant.

He –Ah parce qu'on est en conflit ?

Lav –Ne joue pas les innocentes ! Je sais parfaitement que c'est de ta faute si je n'ai pas pu me retrouver seule avec mon petit copain. Cracha-t-elle ne se souciant plus des autres.

He –Oh ! Tu pousses un peu là ! J'ai rien avoir dans cette histoire. Ne me mêle pas à ça.

Lav –Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! cria-t-elle en lançant un premier sort qu'Hermione évita d'un pas de côté. Je sais que c'est toi ! Il n'y a que toi pour faire ça ! Tu es toujours dans mes pattes !

He –Hola ! Toujours dans tes pattes ! Arrêtes de te prendre pour le nombril du monde ma pauvre !

Nouveau sort jeté par Lavande qui est, cette fois, dévié par un Protégo d'Hermione. Le sort atterri sur une étagère faisant s'enflammer les livres. Seamus l'éteignit d'un Aguamendi. Les deux filles se défiait du regard sans bouger. La tension commençait à grimper dans la pièce. Harry ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Devait-il intervenir ? Il se retourna pour voir la réaction des autres. A part quelques étonnés, tous bavaient litéralement pour connaître la suite.

Lav –Tu es jalouse ! Tu n'es qu'une pauvre fille jalouse de mon bonheur ! Il est à moi ! Si tu le voulais, tu n'avais qu'à le prendre avant !

He –CE N'EST PAS UNE VULGAIRE MARCHANDISE ! s'emporta-t-elle en avançant d'un pas. Il n'est pas une marchandise que l'on peut prendre et jeter selon son bon plaisir. Se reprit-elle.

Lavande ne trouvant sur le moment rien à répliquer (en gros, j'ai rien trouvé) lança un nouveau maléfice qu'Hermione anhila avec son sortilège contraire. Elle continua à en lancer de plus en plus. Hermione se contentait de s'abriter derrière un puissant bouclier, contenant une sourde colère qui montait de plus en plus fort en elle. Lavande cessa son assaut, un peu épuisée. Hermione fit un pas et Lavande se remit sur ses gardes, plus trop sûre d'elle.

He –Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre. Marre que tu le traites comme un objet qu'on exhibe pour faire bon chic bon genre. Marre de t'entendre roucouler à son bras. Marre de passer pour la potiche de service. Marre d'être un rat de bibliothèque qui se tait et subit. Fit-elle en s'avançant d'un pas vers son adversaire à chaque « marre », acculant celle-ci au bord de l'estrade. Maintenant tu vas ouvrir ce qui te sert d'oreille parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de me répéter. Oui, c'est moi qui vous ai empêché de coucher ensemble. On semble étonnée que je l'avoue en public ? Et bien j'en ai rien à foutre du public ! Je vais t'dire. Cela aurait été la plus grosse et la plus énorme boulette qu'il aurait pu faire de toute sa vie. Et je n'allais certainement pas le laisser faire sans réagir. Oui, cela ne devrait pas me concerner. Mais ça me concerne ! Que je le veuille ou non. (pause pour reprendre son souffle et apprécier les dégats sur le visage à moitié déconfit de son adversaire) Je tiens beaucoup trop à lui pour le laisser entre tes griffes ! Oui, c'est vrai. Je tiens énormément à lui. Ne soit pas surprise. Ne le soyez pas vous tous. Fit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil aux autres. Elle soupira de dépit et reprit : Et pourtant on me répète suffisamment à longeur de temps qu'une fille aussi intelligente que moi ne devrait pas s'abaisser à un pareil niveau. Qu'il est trop idiot pour moi. Mais une fille aussi intelligente soit elle ne peut rien faire quand c'est son cœur qui dicte les règles. Oui, c'est un parfait idiot par moment. Mais c'est mon idiot ! Oui, ce gringalet me plait ! Et alors ? J'y peux rien. Il me plait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le devrait d'aillerus… Donc, Oui, Lavande. Tu marches sur mes plates bandes.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione termina son discours. Elle sauta alors de l'estrade, parcouru la faible distance entre elle et la porte d'un pas rapide sans regarder quiconque, ouvrit la porte à la volée et disparut dans les couloirs.

Elle s'arrêta finalement en haut d'un escalier, la vue trop brouillée par les larmes. Elle se maintenait debout en s'appuyant sa main gauche contre le mur et la main droite sur la rampe. L'esprit trop chamboulé, elle n'entendit pas le son de pas se rapprochant d'elle. Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à bouger et à descendre cet escalier, elle faillit rater la première marche mais deux mains puissantes la retinrent, l'une sur son ventre, l'autre sur son bras. D'un mouvement, ces mains la ramenèrent vers l'arrière où son dos rencontra un puissant torse. La main droite de son sauveur vint se poser sur son épaule gauche, elle était ainsi entouré de bras protecteur. Hermione n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était derrière elle. Son parfum et ses grandes mains l'avaient trahis : c'était Ron. Hermione sanglota de plus belle, se sentant terriblement honteuse d'avoir fait ce débalage public, et s'accrocha à ces bras. Ron la serra contre lui et posa sa joue sur le haut de son crane.

Ron –Je… Hum…Ginny m'a conseillé de te rattraper et de te dire tout ce qui me passerai par la tête alors… euh…voila. Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, enfin à l'instant, ça m'a beaucoup touché. Ca m'a fait bizarre aussi. Dean me disait de faire quelque chose. Que lavande était ma petite amie et que je devais agir. Mais j'arrivais pas à bouger. Je pouvais pas m'empêcher d'écouter. Lavande se faisait… euh… battre mais je m'en fichai. Tout ce qui m'intéressai c'était ce que tu disais. …J'arrives pas à croire que je vais te dire ça, que je te dis tout ça. Foutue Ginny ! (il inspira profondément) Ce que tu as dit. Comme quoi je te plaisais. (Hermione retint son souffle comme elle put pour bien entendre la suite) Ca m'a… fait une bouffée de chaleur. J'avais l'impression d'avoir le cœur et les oreilles en feu. (Hermione ne put s'empêcher de glousser, Ron sourit malgré lui) Et quand tu es passée près de moi en sortant et que tu m'as frolé, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'avait jeté un sort… Un sort puissant. C'est Ginny qui m'a réveillé, sinon j'pense que je serais encore là-bas, pétrifié. Rah ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé du Veritaserum ! C'est pas bon ! (Hermione rigola et renifla. Ron reprit son souffle) Surtout ne te retourne pas où tu verras une tomate avec un touffe orange sur le dessus.

He –Je m'en doute… murmura-t-elle la voix un peu brisée.

Ron –Bref. Tout ça pour dire que… Toi aussi… Tu…tu me plait… (Il se racla la gorge) Tu me plait. Je sais pas d'où ça vient mais c'est comme ça. Dès qu'ya un autre qui te tourne autour, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir lui casser la figure. ( « j'avai remarqué » pensa Hermione) Tu… euh… Je te trouve de plus en plus jolie… (Hermione rougit) Enfin bref… Rah ! Tu sais bien que je suis pas doué avec les mots !

Hermione se défit de son étreinte. Le cœur de Ron rata un battement de peur qu'elle ne prenne la fuite mais elle se contenta de se retourner vers lui, s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de manche. Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire. Effectivement, il était plutôt rouge. Rouge tomate.

He –Et bien, si tu n'es pas doué avec les mots, montre-moi. Souffla-t-elle, rosissant.

Ron, lui, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle voulait… Voulait-elle qu'il… Son regard se porta alors sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il pencha doucement la tête vers elle, encore incertain des intentions de son amie. Il la vit se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour se rapprocher de lui. Il n'eut alors plus aucun doute. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme, la pressant contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un doux et chaste baiser. Hermione le savait capable de plus de… d'ardeur et d'assurance en la matière mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il se montrait plus maladroit uniquement avec elle. Comme si… Comme s'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer ou la perdre. Elle trouva cela touchant et quelque part elle pensa qu'il devait tenir beaucoup plus à elle qu'à l'autre. Elle passa la langue pour humidifier ses lèvres, geste qui n'échappa à Ron. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, profondément cette fois-ci, la pressant un peu plus contre lui, passant ses bras complètement autour d'elle.

Ce baiser là était promesse d'un avenir absolument pas monotone entre ces deux amoureux enfin réunis.

**FIN**

J'ai fait mieux… et je sais pas si je peux faire pire…

Quoique, on peut toujours faire pire

En espérant que cela vous a quand même plu.

Gros bisous à ma Dinou qui a une patience d'ange !

Nini


End file.
